Mi Amor Platonico
by Hananasu
Summary: Sasuke siempre ha estado enamorado de Naruto en secreto, esta obsesionado con el, hasta tal punto de tener un poster del tamaño de su pared en su cuarto    ¿Que pasara cuando este se encuentre con su amor despues de 5 años de no verlo? SasuNaruSasu/Yaoii
1. Chapter 1

En una de esas mañanas en las que uno no se quiere levantar, porque es tan fría la mañana y el sol se esconde detrás de las nubes, se podía ver un azabache con una gorra en su cabeza para tapar su cabello para que no se le desarreglara su extraño peinado (xD) que mantenía horas tratando de que quedara como él quería, piel blanca, y con un cuerpo que los mismos dioses envidiarían, llamado Sasuke Uchiha

-otro día más…Dobe- decía este mientras se levantaba y lo primero que miraba era un poster en la pared de su Habitación, de un hombre de cabellos rubios de su misma edad, unos 24, con unos ojos colores zafiros, y tres marquitas en cada mejillas, que lo hacían ver como un hermoso kitsune.

-Bueno días Naru!- dijo este mientras se acercaba al poster que cogía su pared entera y le tiraba un beso y lo miraba por varios segundos

Luego de pasar sus despertar con su hermoso amor, se fue a bañar pensando en cierto rubio, ya cuando estaba listo se fue en dirección a su trabajo, sasuke era Doctor, era Neurólogo, el neurólogo más joven en el Hospital Konoha. Sasuke era el joven que todos deseaban tener, rico, fuerte, con una carrera excelente y exitosa, pero tenía un ''problema'' estaba obsesionado con de su ex mejor amigo Namikaze Naruto del cual no sabe nada desde hacen 5 años desde que este se fue a estudiar a los estados unidos, por más mujeres y hombres que le sedujeran y trataran de ganar ese frio corazón, este parecía ser una persona completamente asexual en ese sentido.

-Buenos Días-saludaba este mientras entraba al hospital con su aura fría y su típica sonrisa made in uchiha.

-Buenas Días- le respondían todos, si algo le tenían al uchiha era respeto.

Siguió caminando hasta su oficina, donde cuando entro sonrió, esta era una oficina como cualquier otra, con la única condición que tenía una foto de Naru en su escritorio, y todas las mañanas su asistente Hinata le cambiaba la foto, cada día que este entraba a su oficina encontraba a Naru en diferentes poses, Hinata era la única que sabía además de su hermano la obsesión que este tenía con el rubio

Dejo sus llaves encima de su escritorio, y vio su Tag Name, que decía SasuNaru, sonrió al recordarse como lo había conseguido.

Flash Back

-Uchiha-san que bueno que esta por aquí- decía el propietario de la tienda de accesorios médicos

-buenos días Tazuna- saludo este como siempre

-a que debo su visita-

-quiero que hagas dos tag name para mí-

-Dos?- pregunto extraño

-si quiero uno que diga Doctor Uchiha y el otro que diga Sasunaru- dijo como si nada

-perdón?- pregunto este como si no hubiera escuchado bien

-no volveré a repetirlo- dijo para irse

Luego regreso en eso de dos horas y ya sus Tag Names estaban listos, el primero era echo en una placa dorada con su nombre en letras negras y el segundo era de color azul con letras naranjas (que casualidad xD)

Fin flash back

*Tag Name es la plaquita que todo empleado de salud y demás instituciones tienen como identificacion


	2. Chapter 2

-Doctor!- llamo alterada Hinata entrando rápidamente al consultorio

-que paso?- pregunto el ojinegro con su habitual seriedad, sin dejar de mirar la foto del rubio y tocarla, delineando sus marcas que tenía este en las mejillas.

-lo necesitan en sala de emergencias-

-a mí?- pregunto extrañado el pelinegro, nunca lo llamaban para sala de emergencias, a no ser que había escases de personal o una emergencia bien importante.

-si Doctor-

-voy ahora- dijo este mientras se ponía su bata blanca, y escondía la foto de su amor platónico, no sin antes darle un besito de despedida, para que si alguien entrara no la viera- ya estoy listo Hinata…vamos-

Caminaron los dos hacia el área de emergencias, que quedaba en el otro lado del Hospital, Hinata aunque es la asistente del Doctor Uchiha, es una Doctora practicante.

-Para que me llamó- le pregunto el azabache a la directora del Hospital Tsunade Namikaze, si, la abuela de su amor platónico.

- hubo un accidente de trafico donde se involucraron más de cinco coches- empezó a explicar esta- y llegan ya mismo, como no hay mucho personal te llame a ti, y unos colegas-

-cuantas personas son?-

-aproximadamente 20 personas- dijo esta para retirarse como si solo fueran pocas personas

-Hinata ya sabes que hacer- dijo este para ponerse a trabajar

Sasuke puede ser muy receloso, impulsivo, arrogante, obsesivo compulsivo, celoso y muchas cosas más, pero cuando está en su trabajo es otra persona completamente diferente, por eso es uno de los mejores doctores a nivel internacional.

Fue hacia la estación que estaba allí de enfermeras, para entrar en un cuarto para cambiarse, con las ropas que hinata les había traído, estos eran un ''scrop'' (la ropa que usan los doctores de color verde o cualquier color) color azul royal, con unos shoe covers (lo que protege los zapatos color azul), un gorro de hospital unos guantes, una mascarilla y lo que no puede faltar su estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello.

Salió de allí vestido, directamente hacia la sala, cuando llego, ya las personas eran traídas rápidamente por los paramédicos, enseguida fue hacia un chico de cabellos rojos y un kanji en la frente, que estaba en estado traumático, tenía una herida en su hombro derecho y parecía entrar en shock, hizo todo lo que pudo hasta que lo estabilizo, mientras trataba a ese paciente, trataba de recordar donde lo había visto, pero por más que recordaba no se podía acordar de nada.

Así siguió de paciente en paciente, estaba cubierto de sangre casi completo, al parecer el choque había sido demasiado fuerte e involucro muchas personas, cuando creyó que ya había terminado, apareció una paramédica gritando llamando la atención de todos.

-Paciente… Doncel de 24 años embarazado, pulso de 50, respiraciones de 10, presión arterial 70/40- grito esta, mientras la directora fue hacia ella y trato de tranquilizarla, pero lo que vio la dejo asombrada, inmediatamente lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Naruto!-grito esta, un grito que fue escuchado por todo el hospital y por cierto azabache que ese quedo estático al escuchar ese nombre.

-Mi niño- decía esta- ¿qué te paso?- preguntaba este, aun sabiendo que este estaba completamente inconsciente

Sasuke al saber que ese era naruto, su naruto, por cómo le decía tsunade, se acercó hasta donde este, lo que vio le rompió el alma, el rubio estaba lleno de moretones por todo el cuerpo, y una fuerte herida en la cabeza, más lo más que le llamo la atención estaba embarazado.


	3. Chapter 3

Prov. Sasuke

Escuche a una paramédico entrar completamente alterada por la puerta, parece que uno de los afectados por el choque estaba realmente mal, veo como Tsunade va hacia donde ella y la sigo con la mirada, aunque lo niegue me llamo mucho la atención, sigo a la directora y puedo observar que esta al ver al paciente empieza a llorar y a decir un nombre muy pero que muy conocido para mi

-Naruto!- oigo que grito el nombre del Dobe, de mi Dobe

No quiero creer que es verdad, que mi dobe este hay en esa camilla fría de hospital, me acerco poco a poco, pero a paso firme y aunque pensaba que no era verdad, no fue así, ahí en esa fría camilla, esta mi dobe, con muchos moretones en su bello rostro y una herida en la cabeza que se veía grave, lo mire lo contemple y sentía como el corazón me lo estuvieran exprimiendo, quería llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería llorar como un niño cuando se le quitan un dulce, pero no podía, lo seguí mirando hasta que vi algo que me llamo la atención pero me partió la poca alma que me quedaba, mi Dobe…Mi naruto estaba embarazado, quise correr y huir lejos, el dobe embarazado y yo no era el padre, como pensar que podía ser el padre, si hacían cinco años que no lo veía y este se veía que tenía unos siete meses, sentía como si me llamaran, pero estaba tan pensativo, que solo un golpe de parte de Hinata, pudo hacer que volviera a la realidad.

-Uchiha bastardo- oí como gritaba la directora, y sube que estaba enojada, ya que solo me llamaba así cuando había hecho algo malo

Fin Prov. Sasuke

-Uchiha-bastardo responde- decía tsunade entre lágrimas pero enojada por que el azabache parecía ido

-Hump-

-cómo eres de confianza, quiero que te encargos de mi Naru-

-haii- dijo este enseguida, pero nervioso

Sasuke había aceptado encargarse del rubio, aunque en el fondo le doliera verlo así, pero trabajo era trabajo y en esos momentos el rubio era un paciente. Le indico a Hinata todo lo que tenía que hacer, la suerte estaba de su lado, Hinata era una doctora practicante especializada en Ginecología y Doncelogia (xD).

-lo primero es tratar la herida de su cabeza, se ve grave- decía sasuke a su equipo, ya en sala de operaciones.

Su equipo de trabajo compuesto por su instrumentista suigetsu, un chico de pelos blancos con reflejos azulados, era el encargado de darle todo los instrumentos de trabajo a este, seguida por su enfermera karin, era una loca desquiciada que lleva detrás de su jefe por mucho tiempo, y no le importa que este sea gay.

Se encargaron de pasar a Naru de la camilla hacia el área de operaciones, el moreno trato de estar lo más serio posible, no podía dejar que sus emociones conflijeran con su trabajo, ahora mismo estaba bregando con la salud de un humano y uno muy apreciado para el

-bueno empecemos- decía este mientras su equipo asentía- hinata encárgate de mantener los signos vitales del bebe-

-de los bebes- interrumpió esta enseguida

-cómo?-

-son gemelos- dijo esta ya que al rubio entrar a la sala y pasarlo al área, esta enseguida se dispuso a ser lo que sabía.

Esa noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría al moreno, no solo era un chibi dobe si no eran dos.

-de casualidad sabes los sexos?-

-son dos hombrecitos-

-bueno a lo que vinimos- dijo este para no pensar tanto en las cosas

Así paso el tiempo, sasuke una vez que suigetsu le dio el bisturí, este estaba en otro ambiente, solo se podía ver a un profesional haciendo su trabajo de neurólogo, Hinata mantenía los contantes latidos de los bebes, para que la operación de su oto-chan no complicara nada y karin ella solo chequeaba que todo estuviera en su orden.

Así paso el tiempo ya llevaban una hora y media y sasuke todavía estaba tratando con la herida de este, a fuera de la sala de operaciones, estaban los padres del rubio, que habían llegado cuando tsunade les aviso, ellos si sabían quién era el padre del bebe. (La duda xDDD), pero ahora lo importante era su hijo que estaba siendo tratado por un buen neurólogo que no sabían el nombre (xD)

-ya llevan mucho tiempo allá mama- decía nervioso un rubio de cabellos algo largos de unos 34 años de edad llamado Minato Namikaze, mientras daba vueltas en la sala de espera

-las operaciones son así hijo…ten paciencia- dijo esta y por arte de magua hubiera invocado al Doctor, este apareció por la puerta

-Familiares de Namikaze Naruto- dijo este (que profesional *0*)

-aquí- dijo una pelirroja de cabellos largos y ojos verdes pero parecían azules llamada Uzumaki Kushina

-el paciente salió bien de la operación- dijo este aliviando a los presentes

-mi nieto…como esta mi nieto- pregunto Minato

-Nietos quera decir-

-Nietos?...no te entiendo-

-no lo sabe?-

-qué?-

-Namikaze-san tendrá gemelos- dijo este

-Que!- gritaron los tres olvidándose que estaban en la sala de un hospital

-al parecer no lo sabían- dijo el ojinoche como si nada, recibiendo una negativa de parte de los otros

-dos nietos…dos…- decían los esposos Namikaze

-bueno los niños están bien…en un momento pasare al paciente al área de recuperación…nos vemos- dijo esta para irse, llego hasta la sala indicándole a hinata que esta lo llevara hasta su cuarto

Sasuke no podía más, aguanto mucho, pero hasta el más malo y frio tiene su corazón, camino despacio hasta su oficina, entro en ella y saco la foto que había guardado del rubio, la miro por varios segundos y no pudo contenerlo, millones de lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, una detrás de otras sin querer bajar.

*ahora si te perdí…Dobe…ahora si será mi amor platónico por siempre…*

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

Ya habían pasado unas cinco horas desde que sasuke se había encerrado en su consultorio y de las cuales no había salido de allí, preocupando a Hinata que no sabía qué hacer, por más que intentara algo nada parecía hacer que esta abriera la puerta.

-Sasuke- murmuro esta, mientras una idea vino a su cabeza, o más bien la cara de una persona.

Fue hacia su escritorio y abrió su agenda donde tenía los números de teléfonos de los colegas doctores amigos de él y de ella misma, fue hacia el área de los contactos de sasuke y busco la letra U de Uchiha.

Cuando consiguió a la persona que estaba buscando, cogió el teléfono y marco inmediatamente el número, que no espero mucho porque inmediatamente la persona en la otra línea contesto

-Mochi mochi- dijo esta persona

-Itachi Uchiha-san?-pregunto esta, para estar segura que era la persona correcta

-sí, ese soy yo… quien me habla?-

-soy Hinata hyuga señor…asistente de su hermano menor Uchiha Sasuke-

-Hina-chan como estas- decía este alegre, la conocía, ya que su hermano siempre hablaba de ella como buena amiga de este que era

Itachi Uchiha era el Hermano mayor de sasuke de 30 años pero aparentaba unos 26, casi como un padre para el menor, lo crio desde que sus padres murieron a corta edad, para este sasuke es lo más importante que tiene en su vida, itachi es una persona de cabellos largos y azabaches amarrados a una coleta baja y es casi idéntico al menor, salvo por unas ojeras que este tiene.

-mal señor- dijo esta con una voz apagada que llamo la atención del otro

-Paso algo malo?- pregunto este ya preocupándose

-es sasuke…- dijo esta para que no faltara ni dos segundos y la persona en la otra línea se pusiera a gritar

-Sasuke!... ¿Que le paso a sasuke?- grito este

Itachi al escuchar que se trataba de su adorado ototo, no espero que hinata le contara y salió de su oficina y se dirigió al hospital, mientras Hinata le explicaba solamente que este estaba deprimido y llevaba cinco horas encerrado en su consultorio, evitando muchas cosas como Naruto y lo que había pasado no hace mucho atrás.

No pasaron ni quince minutos y por las puertas del hospital se pudo ver una sombra de un azabache entrar rápidamente hacia el área de los consultorios.

Hinata que se había quedado en shock por lo rápido que reacciono el moreno, entro en un nuevo shock cuando levanto la vista y se veía un azabache agitado, ella nunca lo había visto, pero no hacía falta si los condenados se parecían.

-Donde esta?-pregunto este y la ojiperla lo llevo hasta la puerta del consultorio, donde toco pero nadie hablaba ni hacia nada.

La ojiperla empezó a hablar de nuevo y a girar la perilla de la puerta, pero nada, no había señales del azabache y itachi se estaba desesperando

-lo siento- dijo este para abrir la puerta de una fuerte patada, asustando a la ojiperla, quien luego de este entro.

El azabache cuando entro vio que todo estaba oscuro, las ventanas cerradas y no había rastros de su ototo por todo el consultorio, siguió caminando con cuidado hasta que llego al interruptor, que lo encendió y lo que vio le partió el alma

En una esquina con la cabeza gacha escondida entre sus rodillas, se encontraba un azabache mientras había la foto del rubio estaba hecha pedazos y el vidrio del marco roto.

Inmediatamente el azabache mayor fue hasta donde su hermano acercándosele poco a poco y agachándose hasta quedar a su altura

-sasuke- dijo este suavemente

Este al escuchar su nombre, levanto la vista encontrándose con su aniki, quien cuando lo vio se le destrozo el poco corazón que le quedaba

Sasuke se notaba que había estado llorando, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, su nariz roja y marcas de lágrimas por la cara, su cara se veía demacrada y sombría. Itachi se acercó más hasta su hermano, ya que ni con la muerte de sus padres había estado tan afectado

-ya sasuke tranquilízate- decía este en tono paternal-aquí estoy- dijo y el menor se aferró al pecho de su hermano comenzando a llorar, así estuvo un tiempo, hinata había salido a buscar un poco de agua para ambos, cuando regreso se lo dio a itachi

-sasuke toma agua- dijo y el moreno se apartó de él y cogió el brazo, ahí fue donde itachi pudo ver lo que el menor tenía en sus brazos.

-Sasuke tu…-


	5. Chapter 5

-Sasuke porque- pregunto itachi angustiado al ver los brazos de su ototo así, estaban cubiertos de heridas empezando desde el área de la muñeca hasta llegar hasta el codo

-porque y todavía lo preguntas- dijo este, agachando la mirada, pero con un aire que ni el mismo itachi pudo descifrar

-pero estas no son las maneras-

-y cómo quieres que sea entonces-

-…-

-llevo más de media vida, detrás de él y ahora me vengo a enterar que esta embarazado- dijo levantándose- y que no es mío- termino diciendo pegándole a la pared

-sasuke tranquilízate- trataba itachi de tranquilizarlo pero parecía no funcionar, parecía que estaba loco

El azabache menor, una vez que se levantó del piso, así con sus brazos lastimados, empezó a terminar de tirar lo último que quedaba en pie en su despacho.

-ahora me doy cuenta que solamente me hice ideas tontas- empezó a hablar este- todos caían ante sasuke uchiha, pero yo no quería eso, yo quería que cierto rubio cayera más nunca lo hizo-

*eso te crees tú* pensó itachi

-ya entendí que mientras yo estaba con un poster en mi cuarto, saludándolo todas las mañanas y con todo lo que me recordara al dobe nunca fue para mí, el hizo su vida…a lo mejor encontró a un maldito que le hizo sentir lo que yo no hice que lo hizo feliz que le dio todo lo que yo tenía para él, y este nunca lo vio- dijo esta ya llorando

-Sasuke…- murmuro el azabache mayor

-y sabes que es lo peor-

-…-

-que todavía lo sigo amando- dijo este para sentarse en su silla y cerrar los ojos para tranquilizarse, estuvo así durante unos quince minutos, sin decir nada y con los ojos cerrados, mientras itachi no se había movido del lugar.

Cuando sasuke abrió sus ojos a itachi se le pararon los pelos, su mirada era más fría que de costumbre y no había rastros de que tiempito atrás hubiera estado llorando, su aura era completamente fría y calculadora que se podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia.

(me salió un sasuke bipolar xD)

*Sasuke…*

Este se levantó de su silla y camino hacia la puerta ignorando a su hermano que todavía no se movía de lugar, camino por los pasillos del hospital, sin importarle que la gente lo viera con semejantes heridas y que estuvieran hablando de él.

Llego hasta el área de las enfermeras y llamo a una, que no dudo en venir enseguida.

-cura esto- dijo frio como un tempano de hielo y señalando sus brazos

-Hai- dijo la enfermera rápidamente

Una vez la enfermera termino, este regreso a su consultorio, ya no estaba su hermano en él, como lo presentía, llamo a Hinata para que le diera el expediente de Namikaze.

Ella inmediatamente se lo entrego y este empezó su marcha hasta el cuarto de este, cuando llego pudo ver a su hermano allí en la puerta de la habitación con los familiares de este.

-Sasuke-kun como estas?- dijo una pelirroja acercándosele.

la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki siempre le había cogido un cariño a sasuke, desde que este iba a su casa cuando solo tenía 12 años, sabía que estos eran muy buenos amigos y sabía lo que su hijo sentía por este, aunque nunca se lo dijo por miedo.

-bien- dijo este cortante para pasar de largo y entrar a la habitación, dejando a una kushina en shock

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto está mirando a itachi a ver si sabía algo, pero este solo bajo la cabeza

Sasuke se sentía un poco mal por haber tratado a si a la señora kushina, el sabía que ella no se merecía que la trataran así, pero estaba enojado, levanto su mirada hacia la habitación, donde en medio estaba una cama con un rubio acostada en ella, con gasas y unos cuantos moretones y una línea de oxígeno, todavía no había despertado de la cirugía y eso le preocupaba al azabache como médico.

*más nunca en mi vida mezclare el trabajo con mis sentimientos* se dijo este mismo, mirando hacia el rubio, pero aunque no lo quisiera era una mirada de tristeza y dolor por verlo ahí tirado en la cama, pero cuando su mirada bajo hacia el abultado abdomen de este, su mirada se volvió de odio y coraje, no por él bebe, estaba enojado con el rubio.

-hum- dijo este para llamar a los familiares del rubio, quien inmediatamente llegaron al cuarto junto a itachi, porque este tenía que hablar con su hermano.

Sasuke rápidamente explico cómo estaba el rubio y su bebe, pero todos se podían dar cuenta que este estaba más frio de lo normal y con una voz ronca y fuerte, kushina se dio cuenta que este no quería mezclar sentimientos con su trabajo y fue la única en la habitación en hacerlo, aunque se preguntaba el porqué.

-Nos vemos- se despidió cortante, pero antes que atravesara la puerta un rubio abrió sus ojos quejándose por el dolor.


End file.
